


地铁一号线

by April302



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	地铁一号线

忽悠紧紧抓住地铁扶手，力气之大连指尖都微微泛白，修长又骨节分明的手上青筋毕现，连身子都微不可见地颤抖着，这一切不是来自于拥挤的地铁车厢，而是体内那颗折磨了他一天的跳蛋。

他自己也不知道为什么要乖乖听从男人的话，或许是男人的甜言蜜语撩得他脑袋变成一团浆糊，软言诱哄让他迷迷糊糊地就这么答应了吧……更可气的是男人说他的车出了点故障，自己就这么傻兮兮地被男人拉来乘地铁! 此时此刻男人就在他的身后，牢牢掌握着自己体内那颗跳蛋的控制权。

现在正是晚高峰，车厢里异常拥挤，人和人之间几乎没有距离，各个都是前胸贴着后背的，忽悠也是，只不过前面贴着扶手，后面贴着和自己身高相仿的男人罢了。

男人不安分的手从忽悠的衣衫下摆处滑入，摩挲着爱人光滑细腻的皮肤，另一只手揉捏着爱人饱满多肉的臀部，满是色情的味道。忽悠一把抓住男人不安分的手，艰难地转过头瞪着身后紧贴自己的男人，惊慌道  
“这可是在地铁上，你不要乱来!”  
“宝贝儿，我知道”  
男人磁性的嗓音尽数喷洒在忽悠耳边，酥麻的感觉令忽悠的身子又软了三分，迫不得已放开男人的手改为两手紧紧抓住扶手才能勉强支撑自己的身子不滑落下去

男人的手没了阻碍更加肆无忌惮了起来，沿着软乎乎的小肚子一路向上，来到胸前，大掌覆盖了上去揉捏了起来，指缝夹着娇小粉嫩的乳粒轻微摩擦着，只要周围的人一个转身，就能看到一个阳光可爱的男孩面带羞红，被衬衫内的大手肆意玩弄的模样，可惜，大家都忙着低头看手机，或者一脸被挤得不耐烦的样子，没人注意到这里还有这么香艳的场面。

“唔，不要!” 忽悠用着只有男人才能听得到的声音说着  
可男人却恍若未闻，一只手继续着手上的动作，另一只手大摇大摆地伸进忽悠的休闲裤，指尖戳到那早已湿润不已的小穴，沿着穴口绕了两圈，就直接塞了两根手指进去

“唔……嗯” 男人的突然插入逼得忽悠差点尖叫出声，好在反应过快，紧紧咬住嘴唇，才没有泄出一丝声音，他可没忘记现在还是在地铁上，脑袋里的一根弦绷得紧紧的

可男人并不如他愿，后穴的抽插越发迅速，手指也由两根变成了四根，抓着体内的跳蛋坏心眼儿地一直往自己的敏感地戳，自己这副身子自从和男人在一起后，被男人调教得异常敏感，也仿佛已经认了主，只要男人的手或者阴茎进入，后穴的软肉就会殷勤地吸附上去，包裹着男人，将男人吸得更深，这也是忽悠为什么面对男人此种请求还会答应的原因，他已经拒绝不了男人了。

觉得扩张的差不多了，男人将忽悠的裤子退至三分之二处，堪堪露出幽深的臀缝和小部分的臀肉，忽悠慌乱地躲避着，却被男人死死箍在怀里，低沉的声音再次在耳边响起

“宝贝儿，老公的风衣挡着的，别人是看不见的”  
“唔，那…那也不行，还是会被看见的……啊…唔”

还没等忽悠说完，男人就掏出自己的硕大悉数没入，忽悠的身子已经与男人契合无比，所以进去并不是那么困难。忽悠牢牢捂住自己的嘴，幸好，没有人听见……

男人等忽悠缓了会儿，就随着车厢的晃动，一前一后抽插了起来，忽悠因着在公众场合身体异常紧绷，就连周围人的一个小动作，忽悠都会吓一跳，生怕被别人发现，这一吓后穴也会跟着吮吸一下，夹得身后的男人舒爽无比，忍不住加大了抽插的幅度，还变着角度去戳弄忽悠最敏感的那一点，满意地看着身前那人抖得愈发厉害的身体。

体内的跳蛋加上男人的硕大已经让忽悠承受不住了，再加上这种在公共场合做而产生的背德的快感，宛如偷情的刺激，逼得他眼角都微微泛红，忍不住要缴械投降，他只能通过观察四周的人群来分散自己的注意力，然而这一切都被身后的男人看了去，故意戏谑道

“怎么了?宝贝儿，是老公满足不了你吗? 一点儿都不专心，该罚”  
“不……不是……啊……”  
男人将手中的遥控器又向上调了一格，抽插的频率也越来越快，忽悠仍是竭力不让自己发出一点儿声音，但身体却抖动得更加厉害了，喘息声也愈发急促，感觉焦灼的气息裹着自己，直让自己喘不过气来  
“唔……”  
一声短粗的闷哼，忽悠愣是被男人压在地铁扶手上给操射了，运动裤上也氤氲出一块水迹，高潮后的小穴不住收缩，再加上忽悠全程紧绷着身体使得小穴紧致湿热的可怕，男人没多久也尽数射入忽悠体内，拉上裤链，仿佛什么事儿都没有发生一样。

“宝贝儿，全射给你了，你可要好好含住，要是流出来被别人看见就不好了”  
“唔……你这个狗贼!混蛋!”

虽然嘴上调笑着，男人还是贴心地脱下身上的风衣外套披在忽悠身上，忽悠裹得紧紧的来挡住那些淫迷的痕迹。男人紧紧搂着走路姿势僵硬的忽悠下了站，往地下车库走去……

“你不是说你车坏了嘛!!? 停在这里的是什么!!? 你这个狗贼，看我不一刀sa了你!”  
“宝贝儿，情趣而已，你刚刚不也很享受的样子，那么快就射了”  
“哇啊啊啊啊，闭嘴!!!”  
“好好好，乖，上车，回家”

忽悠气呼呼地一个人坐在后排，从后视镜中与男人目光相接，看着男人得意满足的目光，忽悠就气不打一处来。既然男人这么戏弄他，他忽悠也不是吃素的，又不是脸皮薄的纯情小男生，两人早已知根知底，更何况现在就只有两个人了，他堂堂大忽悠还骚不过嘛?

忽悠心里的小算盘劈啪作响。

等到男人将车开到高速路上，忽悠才解下男人的外套垫在身下，一把脱去碍事的裤子，故意张开双腿，将小穴完完全全地暴露在空气中，他知道男人会通过后视镜看到他，也知道无论他做出多么骚的举动，男人也不会停下车就在路边来一发，因为男人是个有原则的人。

伸出两根手指撑开后穴，男人刚刚射进去的精液从红肿的穴口流出，滴落在身下男人的风衣上，白色的精液配着跳蛋的粉红色电线，显得更加淫乱。

“老公～你看，才流出这么点儿，根本就不够”  
“你…不要引火烧身”  
听着男人明显变化的音调，忽悠逗弄之心更甚，故作娇嗔道  
“唉～老公不能满足我，那我就自己满足自己了”  
说完还不忘向后视镜里看着自己的男人投去一个挑衅的眼神

用手指沾了点男人残留的白浊，放到嘴边伸出舌尖暧昧地轻舔一口，就又插入后穴，按着自己喜欢的频率抽插起来，光是这一幕，男人的呼吸就已经急促起来，身下的小兄弟早就立正敬礼，涨得不行，脚下也忍不住踩了油门，等回到家有这个小妖精受得了。

“咳咳，最后提醒你一句，不作就不会死”  
“可是人家还想要嘛～”  
“操，真是欠操”  
“那你快来干我呀～”  
男人深深吸了一口气，握着方向盘的手青筋暴起，心里不断告诉自己快到家了 快到家了

后座的忽悠难得看到男人忍耐的样子，便一发不可收拾，握着跳蛋的电线将跳蛋从穴口拉了出来，又推了进去，来回几次，又带出了些许浊液，嘴上呻吟从没断过，嗯嗯啊啊的叫得男人心痒难耐

刚刚在地铁上因着人多，忽悠死死咬住嘴唇，忍得憋屈不已，现在只有他们二人世界，忽悠就想大声娇喘给男人听，怎么骚怎么浪怎么来，好好逗逗男人

似乎是玩够了跳蛋，忽悠一颗一颗解开胸前衬衫的口子，露出了两颗粉嫩嫩的乳首，一般人的乳粒都是深红的，但忽悠这个粉嫩的颜色让人忍不住想要去蹂躏去摧残，这也是男人为什么尤其喜爱揉捏吮吸忽悠乳头的原因，每次都是忽悠被吸得喊疼了才恋恋不舍的放开。白皙的胸膛上还残留着前天男人在他身上所做的暴行，红一块儿紫一块儿的，在白皙的胸膛上更显得触目惊心……

忽悠学着男人的样子，抚上自己粉嫩的乳尖，轻轻揉搓起来，但是不知道是方法不对还是什么，完全没有男人之前玩弄带来的快感，不得已拔出后穴的跳蛋，放在自己的乳粒上，这才感受到一阵酥麻，嘴里也不禁哼唧出声

“嗯……舒服……啊”

但后穴的空虚也难以忽视，忽悠一手在玩弄乳粒的同时，另一手又插入了自己的后穴，上下的双重快感使他完全沉浸在自己的世界中，几乎忘记了男人的存在……

手下的抽插越来越快，精液混合着肠液就这样被手指带着喷溅出来，溅得腿根都是粘糊糊亮晶晶的液体，忽悠寻着男人戳刺的记忆找到自己的敏感点，狠狠碾压上去，巨大的快感让忽悠整个人都爽得一阵战栗，口水也不自觉从嘴角滑落，眼神涣散着，看不真切，整个眼眶看起来雾蒙蒙的，里面还夹杂着水汽，连睫毛都沾上了水珠，一副快要高潮的样子……

“啊……啊……嗯……”  
“啊……好棒……老公……干我”  
“唔……舒服……快……要快点”  
“……唔……好深……啊”  
…………  
奔放甜腻的呻吟声充斥着整个车子，男人看着这么香艳的场面，再一次踩足油门，车子飞一般地向前开去……

“啊啊啊啊……”  
忽悠脑子有一瞬的空白，一束白浊就这么喷了出来，射在男人座椅的后背上，忽悠大口喘息着，本来只想逗逗男人，没想到太过投入把自己玩射了，在男人面前演了出活春宫，即便脸皮再厚，忽悠这时也感到有点儿羞耻，不怎么好意思去看男人……

忽悠根本没发现男人看他的眼神已经变了，那是野兽豺狼看到心仪的猎物时想要吞吃入腹的强烈欲望，同样的，忽悠也没发现这时他们已经到家了。

才刚刚从高潮余韵中缓过来的忽悠，下一秒就被男人打横抱起，扔在了家中的沙发上

“宝贝儿，爽够了么？这回该轮到我了”  
忽悠看着一点一点靠近的男人，忍不住往后缩，直到缩到沙发角落退无可退，看到近在眼前的男人，忽悠没由来地升起一丝寒意  
“我……唔……不是……”  
支支吾吾地竟是连一句话都说不完整

尽管二人身高相仿，但忽悠看着上方的男人还是有一种难言的压迫感，被男人扣住下巴，交换了一个霸道又不失温柔的吻，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑下，沾湿了衬衫的衣领……

“宝贝儿，我倒要看看我究竟能不能满足你”

下身再一次被破开，男人长驱直入，次次都碾压在最令忽悠疯狂的那一点，抽插速度只增不减，穴口残留的精液都被磨成白色的泡沫，啪啪啪的响声不绝于耳，一口含住忽悠胸前的乳珠，用牙齿轻轻啃咬拉扯，故意发出啧啧的水声……

这回忽悠是真切感受到了什么叫做灭顶般的快感，自己完全承受不住，只能不住求饶

“啊……太快了……唔……受不了了……太刺激了……”

“刚刚不是还说我满足不了你吗?嗯?你个小骚货”

“唔……不要了……啊……慢点啊”

身下的频率依旧，忽悠只能跟着男人沉浮

“啊啊啊……要射了”

在出来的前一秒，忽悠的小兄弟就被男人紧紧握在手里，蓄势已久临近爆发的前一秒却被男人生生止住，别提有多难受了

“唔……狗贼，你放手!……”  
“说点好听的”  
“你!你滚!……啊啊”  
男人手上的力道加剧，可下身还在不停地抽插刺激着忽悠  
“啊啊……放手……老公……老公我错了……饶了我吧”  
“你也叫过别人老公”  
“不是的…嗯…没有……啊…不一样……的”  
“叫爸爸!”  
“啊……爸爸……爸爸求求你……放手……唔”

男人听到了满意的答案，松了手，止不住的白浊再次喷涌而出，只不过比之前两次更加稀薄，男人趁着忽悠高潮而紧缩的后穴，再次快速抽插，忽悠感觉又有什么东西要出来了，一种不详的预感涌上心头，急忙喊道

“快停下来，我要去厕所，快唔……”  
脚也不停挣扎起来

男人瞬间明白他的意思，呈一个小孩把尿的姿势把忽悠抱到马桶前  
“上吧”  
“你放我下来”  
“不放”  
“啊啊啊啊，你停下，不要了……唔”

男人又埋头苦干了起来，忽悠似是再也忍不住，脑袋一瞬间地怔愣，就看到一道淡黄色的水柱在空中划出一道弧度，准准地落在了马桶中，水柱落水的声音异常清晰，男人此时也把自己的东西再一次射入忽悠的后穴深处……

愣了一会儿，想着自己一天被跳蛋折磨的委屈，想着自己在公众场合被男人玩弄的羞耻，在男人面前自慰高潮，在男人面前失禁，一切的一切都让忽悠觉得羞耻至极，就算忽悠平时脸皮厚了点，骚话连篇的，但也绝对受不了这样的刺激，心里的最后一道防线被冲破，竟是忍不住哭了起来

“唔……呜呜……你……嗯你欺负我”  
男人搂住自己的宝贝儿，今天的确是有点过儿了，估计得哄不止一周了  
“乖，老公错了，不哭了”  
“呜……嗯”  
忽悠紧紧搂住男人的脖子，把脸埋得更深了  
看着自家宝贝儿一边说自己欺负他，一边却又缩在自己怀里撒娇，这软糯的小模样让男人的心都化了。

抱起忽悠清洗了下，就躺到床上，看着乖乖缩在自己怀里早已熟睡的忽悠，男人忍不住亲了亲他的额头，在他耳边轻声道  
“能遇到你，真好”

 

完


End file.
